Scream
by AnimeLuver
Summary: A Digimon version of the movie Scream. Please read it took me soo long to write! It's a humor/horror cross


Digimon Scream  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon and I don't own Scream.  
Anime_Luver  
  
A/N: Just a warning there may be a little Yolei bashing, I havent decided yet so.. You've been warned. Please R&R and no Flames.  
  
^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&  
  
"Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring!"   
Jun enters the living room and picks up the phone, "Hello." She says.  
"Hello who is this?" Says a mans voice.  
"Who are you looking for?" She asks.  
"What number is this?" He replies.  
"Well what number do you need to reach?" She asks.  
"I dunno." He replies.  
"Well I think you got the wrong number." She says.  
"Do I?" He replies.  
"Hey, it happens, take it easy." She says as she hangs up.  
The phone rings again and she answers.  
"Ugh! Hello!" She says annoyed.  
"Sorry I dialed the wrong number again." He says.  
"So why'd you call it again??" She asks.  
" To apologize." He replies.  
" Your forgiven.. Bye now." She says.  
"Wait! Wait don't hang up." He says as she hangs up.  
She goes into the kitchen and turns the stove on. The phone rings again and she picks it up.  
"Hello." she says.  
"Why don't you want to talk to me?" He asks  
"Who are you?"She replies.  
"You tell me your name I'll tell you mine." He replies.  
"I don't think so." She says shaking a popcorn thing over the stove.  
"Whats that?" He asks.  
"Popcorn!" She says.  
"Popcorn?" He says.  
"Uh huh!"  
"I only eat popcorn at the movies!" He informs her.  
"Well I'm getting ready to watch a video."  
"Really? What?" He asks.  
" Oh just some.. Scary movie."  
"You like scary movies?" He asks.  
"Uh huh!"   
" What's your favorite scary movie?" He asks.  
"I dunno." She replies.  
"Come on! You gotta have a favorite, what comes to mind?"  
"Umm... Halloween, you know the one where the guy wearing the white mask goes around stalking babysitters." She replies picking up a knife and walking back to the stove.  
"Ya."  
"Whats yours?" She asks.  
"Guess."  
"Umm.. Nightmare on Elm Street!" She says.  
"Is that the one were the guy had knives for fingers?"  
"Ya Freddie Kruger (SP?)!" She replies walking out of the kitchen and toward the living room.  
"Freddie that's right! I liked that one, it was scary!" He declares.  
"So you got a boyfriend?" He asks.  
She laughs, "Why you wanna ask me out on a date?" She asks.  
"Well.. Do you have a boyfriend?"  
"No."  
"You never told me your name.."  
"Why do you wanna know my name?" She asks.  
"I wanna know who I'm looking at." He replies.  
"What did you say?" She asks, her eyes wideing in panic.  
" I wanna know who I'm talking to.."  
"No.. That's not what you said..." She asks frightened.  
"What do you think I said?" He asks, "What?" He repeats.  
"L-Look I gotta go..."  
"Wait I thought we were gunna go out.." He says confused.  
"I don't think so.." She says.  
"Don't hang up on me!!" He says right before she hangs up.  
The phone rings again and Jun answers, "Shit.. Yes!"  
"I told you not to hang up on me." He says.  
"What do you want!!" She says.  
" To talk.."  
"Then dial someone else o.k?" She says hanging up.  
She walks bac into the kitchen and goes to the stove. The phone rings again and she answers, "LISTEN ASSHOLE!!" She begins.  
"NO YOU LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOU HANG UP AND I'LL GUT YOU LIKE A FISH UNDERSTAND!!" He yells.  
" is this some kind of joke??" She says quietly.  
" no.. A game really. Can you handle that?Blondie!" He says.  
Jun gets up and runs around the house locking doors. She looks out the door surveying her surroundings.  
"Listen! I am two seconds away from calling the police.. Wait.. Blondie?" She says.  
"well Brunettey sounds weird.. Anyways.. They'd never make it in time. We're out in the middle of no where."  
"What do you want??"  
" To see what your insides look like..."  
She starts crying and yells out, "NO!!" The doorbell rings and she screams and cries even more.  
"Who's there?? WHO'S THERE?? I'm calling the police!!" She screams.  
"Never say whos there.. It's a death wish. Next thing you'll do is go investigate a strange noise or something."  
"You better just leave or else.." She says.  
"Or else what??"  
"Or else my boyfriend will be here any second and he's on the foot-ball team."  
"I thought you didn't have a boyfriend..." He asks.  
"I lied... Well actually I don't but..He'll be over any minute and he'll kick your ass."  
"I'm getting scared." He says sarcastically.  
" You better just leave.." She says tears running down her cheeks.  
"His name wouldn't be Steve would it?"  
" How do you know his name? WAIT A MINUTE WHO THE HELL IS STEVE??"  
" AWW SHIT!! Oh well.. Turn on the patio lights."  
She flips on the lights and looks outside. She sees some jock tied to a chair.  
"OH GOD!!" She screams unlocking the door.  
"I wouldn't do that if I was you.." The mans voice says. She turns the lock back again.  
"Please don't hurt him.." She says while the guy in the chair fingers her, "OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" He yells.  
"That all depends on you.." Says the voice on the phone.  
"Why are you doing this?" Jun asks.  
"I wanna play a game." Says the voice.  
"No.."  
"THEN HE DIES RIGHT NOW!!"  
"NOOO!"  
"Which is it??"  
"What kind of game?" She asks.  
"Turn off the light.." He answers and she does so, "Here's how we play, I ask you a question, if you win Steve lives."  
"Please don't do this!" She says.  
"Come on! It'll be fun!" He says.  
" *Sarcastically* Ya uh huh.."  
"The catagory is movie trivia, Here I'll give you a warm up question, Name the killer in Halloween... Come on it's your favorite movie.."  
"PLEASE!!"  
"Come on.. What's his name??""Steve's counting on you.."  
"Umm.. Micheal.."  
"Very good! Now for the real question!"  
"NOOOO!" She yells.  
"We can't stop now.."  
"Please leave him alone..."  
" Same catagory, Name the killer in Friday the 13th." He says.  
"How the hell should I know?? Umm.. IT WAS JASON!!"  
"I'm sorry, that's the wrong answer.."  
"No it's not! The killer was Jason!!"  
"Afraid not! No way!"  
"Yes it was it was Jason!!" She said desperattly, "I SAW THAT MOVIE 0 GOD-DAMNED TIMES!!"  
"Then you should know that Mrs. Someboby was the killer. Jason didn't show up until the sequel."  
"That was a wrong answer.. Your lucky, theres a bonus round.. But poor Steve.. I'm afraid he won't make it for the sequel."  
"NOO!!" She yelled even though she had no idea who the hell the guy was. Then some guy popps out of the shadows and guts Steve. Jun falls to her knees and crawls away and goes to hide.  
"HEY! We're not finished yet!" The guy says through the phone. "Final question."  
"P-Please leave me alone!!" She says.  
"Waht door am I at??" He asks.  
"What??"  
"there are two main doors to this house.. The front door and the patio door.. If you answer correctly you live. Very simple..."  
"I won't do this again.. I won't!!" She says.  
"Your call!" He says as the patio doors smash in, Jun makes a run for it and goes running through the house which is filled with smoke because the dim-wit forgot her pop-corn on the stove. She runs into the kitchen and grabs a butchers knife. She sees someone run down the hall-way in a flash of black and white. She slowly makes her way to another door and quietly pulls the handle and slips out and hides. She quickly peers into the window and sees the person in the black costume go by. She hides again and then spots her parents on the way home from work. She sees the man walk by again and crawls on her hands and knees trying to escape. Her parents are just about in the drive-way when the door crashes in. Jun stands up screaming and she punches the killer in the mask... er.. face.. And starts running. The killer runs up and tackles her from behind. She scrambles to her feet and keeps running towards the car. The killer is right behind her. He puts a hand over her mouth and sticks the knife into her chest and then lets her go. She falls to the ground with a thud and looks at the stab wound. She breaths heavily from beaing so scared. The guy gets down on the ground beside her and tries to stab again but she knockes his hand away. He gets on top of her and puts his arm around her neck strangling her. She kicks him in the nuts sending him flying. She rolls over and crawls towards her parents. She stands up. "Mom" She squeeks.   
Her parents go into the house leaving her alone with the killer. Jun reaches up pulling the guys mask up and another mask is under it so.. Then the killer raises the knife and stabes her a couple times killing her.  
~Meanwhile~  
"Jun?" says Jun's dad looking around the house seeing that the place is full of glass and smoke. Juns mom runs into the kitchen and turns off the fire alarm. Then she puts the burning pop-corn in the sink. She then runs around the kitchen calling out Jun's name.  
"Where is she?" Jun's mom yells at Jun's dad.  
"I dunno." He says with a shrug.  
J'sM picks up the phone hearing Jun's last cries for help.  
J's M and dad take turns saying things to Jun in the phone while Jun mutters words into the phone back. The phone goes dead and Jun's parents run outside. Jun's mom screams when she goes outside and sees Jun's dead body hanging from a tree gutted like a fish.  
  
SCREAM!!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!  
What you think? Not bad? Please don't flame me I'm trying my best. Hope you enjoyed it and if I get enough reviews I'll do a sequel! ;)  
Anime_Luver  
  



End file.
